


Falling Scars

by TheBestDayEver



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beast - Freeform, Denial of Feelings, Dragon Transformers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, consort, dragonformers, fluff and sap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestDayEver/pseuds/TheBestDayEver
Summary: A dragon transformers fic.Orion Pax is a breeder who believes that alphas are cruel and diabolical, and he's been able to keep from being chosen by one for years. But what happens when an alpha dragon finally does choose him? More specifically... Megatron.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dragonformers!
> 
> Old ideas become new ones, I suppose. This story is actually pretty old, but I wanted to post it because why the heck not? There might be a few errors so just know that I'm aware, and ignore them please. 
> 
> So sit back, read, enjoy, like, comment, fall asleep or do whatever floats your boat!

Alpha dragons were known to be strong, mighty and powerful, but also possessive, rough and dominant. They were cruel to their mates and neglected their young, leaving their family to starvation and poverty most nights. Anytime they were displeased or unsatisfied, they wouldn't rest until they made sure there was a nice bloody mark on whoever it was that failed to pleasure them in the first place.

And the breeders were stuck in the very claws of the situation. All they want is love, care and happiness, but yet they must endure pain, torture and starvation in order of protecting their young whilst their mates make everything remotely worse for them. They had no choice for there was not a choice to be had in their situation.

So being a breeder was one of the worst curses in the world.

At least... That is what the young dragon Orion Pax was led to believe.

Orion was one of the few breeders who had a three year streak of not being chosen by an alpha. Yearly round, alphas would gather up, watch as breeders were presented out in the open, and shout out if they saw one that caught their attention. And so many dragons went willingly.

Orion couldn't believe that. Didn't those poor dragons know what they were getting themselves into? It was practical suicide! They were giving up their lives and they didn't care! How could they not care? Shouldn't they know by experience in watching their own parents?

Orion sighed in frustration to himself as he watched yet another dragon dissappear into the crowd of alphas. He was at the end of the line, hiding in the lining of the trees as he waited for the next twenty to go next. He was nervous, he always was nervous when it came to times like these.

But it was temporary. Three years nobody had wanted him- not that he cared- so why would anyone want him this year?

"Orion," a firm, gruffy voice made Orion wince as he lifted his head and looked to the right.

Sighing, Orion dropped his head on his crossed forearms and groaned, "Yes Ratchet?"

"What are you doing?" the white and red dragon snarled as he stopped upon the limp one. When he saw him shrug, he rolled his eyes and stomped his foot, "Oh, Orion Pax, you cannot keep going through with this! Every year you give me problems, every year you give me trouble. You truly are a noble slacker. Why can't you just go out there and try? If you just gave somebody a chance then you could~"

"I could find a mate and live a happy life. Yes, yes, I know, Ratchet," Orion lifted his head and gave off a small smile, "But perhaps I strive more for independence? Maybe living a life alone would be better than living a life with... with one of them."

"And here we go again," Ratchet threw his head back and growled in ridiculousness, "Orion, you know that's forbidden. You must allow a mate to accept you or else the counsel will banish you forever. And you don't wanna have to live in the desert, trust me, I would know."

"Well maybe I desire being banished," Orion argued as he stood up and stretched his legs out, looking up at the sky, "To have that freedom-that right and independence- I could live my own life and not have to be.... Dominated."

Ratchet's tail flopped like a wild snake on the ground, drawing funky patterns in the dirt as he sighed in aggravation. "Orion, I wanna tell you something that I haven't told anyone in a long time," he sat back and patted the ground beside him, "Come here real quick."

Orion Pax was drawn in by curiosity, because hey, secrets from Ratchet were like being commented by Ultra Magnus. A true mystery and delight. He would have protested and argued further, but he couldn't help the overwhelming urge to know the secret.

Once Orion was comfortably seated next to him, Ratchet gazed down at the grassy ground and mumbled, "I know how it feels to be afraid, Orion, I really do... In this world, it's difficult to feel anything else and I understand that. I had a mate once too, you know."

Orion looked at him, puzzled, his ears drooping and his wings falling low on his back. "You did?" he whispered.

"Yep," Ratchet nodded and looked up at the cloudy blue sky, "And you know what's truly astonishing?"

Orion shook his head.

Ratchet smiled at him, "I was the alpha and yet my mate was more dominant than me. He was... brutal. And I had never tried to hurt him."

Body overcome by a wave of pity and sadness, Orion's face melted into thick concern and greif for his old friend. "He... he was a breeder and he did that to you?" he hesitantly asked, now getting an idea for where all those scars on the medic's body came from.

Ratchet bowed his head and closed his green eyes, admitting, "Yes... I can't tell you the full story, Orion, but I can tell you this: Being alone is not going to help you. It won't save you or give you the life you think you want. It... There isn't enough opportunity in life to give you the freedom you want- you have to earn that privilege, and I'm sorry to say that you must earn that privilege with someone there beside you... Even if you must endure their outlooks for a while."

Orion felt his heart twinge in sadness and disappointment as he lowered his head. He felt sorry for Ratchet havening to go through whatever it was that happened to him, but he just couldn't fully believe that there was any dragon out there that would treat him right.

But as Ratchet put it, even breeders could be viscous and mean.

"I'm sorry," Orion whispered, his wings falling flat over his back and onto the ground, "I guess the belief has grown too strong inside of me. I can't pretend that it doesn't bother me even if I did allow myself to be chosen... I would be cast away anyhow."

"Not if you give them a chance," Ratchet said in a reassuring voice, "If you give them a chance then you can find out how they truly are, and if you don't like em, then frag it! Walk off and find yourself another mate, because there are rights, Orion Pax... They're just not the kind of rights you really want."

A silence fell over the two as Orion stared down at the ground, thinking, contemplating what he wanted to do. A life without freedom, being dominated by someone who he doesn't love, and being abused day after day; it didn't sound like something he wanted to willingly engage in.

"The line is almost gone," Ratchet mumbled before looking at Orion with a small frown, "You should get up there."

"Yeah," Orion nodded, looking down as he stood up to all fours, his wings drawn close as he began walking away towards the line.

Ratchet watched him go and sighed softly to himself, "Primus... that dragon."

As Orion Pax hesitantly stopped behind the last breeder, a pink dragon with purple highlights and light green wings, he felt his heart beating as if the entire world had crashed apart inside him. There were alphas everywhere, mean and intimidating looking. And Orion wanted nothing to do with them.

"Next!" hollered the one and only Swindle who was like a host when it came to presenting the breeders.

Orion watched as the pink breeder walked out into the crowd, elegantly and delightfully. She was definitely a true sight to see, the way she moved and pranced. But Orion knew that she was only going to lose that positivity after she gets chosen.

Orion whined lowly to himself, wishing there were a way to achieve happiness and contentment without actually having to be chosen by a alpha. He wished there were a way to run, run as fast as he could and never look back. But... Laws were such irritable things to have to follow.

When Orion heard Swindle shout the misgiving word "chosen!" he knew that it was his turn to stand up. He growled and stood up straight, waiting for the pink dragon to exit with her new fancy, red and white mate.

They gave him a testy look as they passed, and Orion had to resist grumbling, "Egoists..."

Most breeders groomed themselves and made sure that every part of them was spotless, some even going so far as to stay inside for days in order to prepare themselves.

Orion wasn't quite the same. He had old scratches and scars, he was dirty after being in the fields with his friends all day, and he was careless. He walked comfortably; not arrogantly.

So as Orion walked through the opening of the rock walls, he felt his ears fall back when he heard sounds of immediate disapproval and aggravation. Dragons stood up and walked away, leaving only a hand full left in the stands. He smirked. Mission complete so far.

"And here comes our three year strike!" Swindle announced happily, the smaller dragon tilting his head upside down from where he stood on top of the rock wall, "The one and only Orion Pax! Who will be the lucky dragon to dismiss him this year?"

"Isn't that the puny dragon who was said to have slipped and fallen on a rock batch thus leaving him rather-ehh... useless to breed, I guess you could say?" asked one of the few dragons left in the stands, his blue eyes drawing over the young dragon's form in study.

"Yeah, the falling scar fella!" laughed a different dragon from across the stand. He was clumsy, laying out across the rocks and staring at the other dragons with a hearty laugh, "Ya'll are wasting your time on him. Fella probably can't even handle bearing a sparkling with that scar on his rear-end."

Orion Pax squinted his eyes in slight anger and humiliation, looking down at the ground and digging his claws into the rock. He wished they would all just hury up with their rude comments so that he could go home already. And even though he pretended like it didn't bother him... A part of him was always repelled by the thought of himself and what he had been through. And it didn't help that these jerks were talking about it out loud.

"Going once," Swindle hollered.

Orion waited, shutting out all the mean comments and rude conversations about him and his condition. His eyes closed. He looked shamed. But it was really all of the back talk he was hearing.

"Going twice."

Finally. Orion Pax stretched his claws out and turned around, yawning lazily as he got ready to exit the rock stand; like every year, he supposed, just a one way in- one way out kind of routine. And he couldn't be happier to leave.

"And~"

"Wait," Spoke a loud voice from right behind the stand.

It made everyone stop ranting, turning their heads and curiously seeking out what stranger had said that. A big, dark grey dragon with black and red highlights emerged from the stand, his eyes focused on nothing but the oblivious dragon in the middle of the floor.

"I want him," He announced loudly.

It made Orion tense, turning around with his mouth agape and his eyes wide. He looked up at the towering dragon and just stared, not able to do anything else. He couldn't believe it. This could not be happening.

"You sure you want that worthless rear-end hogging up your nest at night, Megatron?" asked the clumsy dragon as he raised a confused brow at the grey one.

Megatron looked at him and glared, his eyes like volcanic trapdoors that were bound to explode if pushed hard enough over the edge. He huffed and crawled down from the stand, approaching the young, stumbling dragon as it backed up and stuttered.

"Uhh, w-what are you doing?" Orion asked frantically as the bigger, much more frightening beast approached.

"And he's chosen!" Swindle shouted excitedly.

Eyes widening past the length of a full moon, Orion gasped and said quietly, "No... No, this can't be happening, i-it can't-I..."

"I want you to be my mate regardless of your condition," Megatron's voice even sounded like running lava, and he shook his head once in gesture to the other dragons who had been making fun of him, making his point clear.

"B-but I can't mate," Orion struggled to save himself, not having a real plan of what to do when or if he actually was chosen. He was just so sure that he wouldn't be chosen that he didn't think he'd have to worry. "My scar- I fell on the rocks. I-I can't breed!"

"Have you ever tried?" Megatron asked as he stopped directly in front of the rattled dragon, hinting in his tone that he expected a reasonable answer.

Orion had opened his mouth but it instantly closed on account of being caught lying. He blushed, feeling embarrassed for being asked such a thing, and knowing that he had never actually tried to find out if his scar prevented him from... Mating.

Megatron bent his head down lower, level with the smaller dragon who shied away from his massive presence. "Precisely what I had assumed," he mumbled and tilted his head, "You came here on account of being chosen. If you were unavailable due to a breeding condition, then you wouldn't have shown up at all... Now if I hadn't made myself clear, I believe I mentioned something about choosing you as my mate."

Orion tensed, horrified in the moment of utter collapsation. He could not, for the life of him, get it through his head. Three years he had gotten away with his rumors and facades, three years he had kept himself safe and compliant, three years he had been free.

He wasn't going to loose it all just because some desperate, horny old dragon wanted to risk mating with him.

Looking to his side, Orion bolted, jumping around the wall and past Megatron’s giant forelimbs. Once outside in the air of freedom, he ran as fast as he possibly could, pushing himself level with the forest and working his legs to their uttermost strength. Tearing his way through the forest.

Whether the big dragon was following him or not, he didn't look forward to finding out. Orion merely kept running, away from the stand, away from his home. And soon... Away from the forest.

When he met the warm sandy shores of the endlessly blank desert, Orion still kept running for at least a mile and a half before collapsing of exhaustion. He panted, breathing hard, lungs and throat burning as all his energy was spent. He laid helplessly on his side, claws digging into the sand as he began to fall unconscious.

The moon lit and star freckled night swirled into nothing but complete darkness, and Orion drifted off. The urge to so strongly protect himself had gotten too overwhelming. He couldn't take it anymore.

So what if they decided to banish him? Being in the desert was better than being abused.

* * *

 

Well maybe not.

For three days Orion Pax had been scavenging the desert, lost and lonely, seeking out nothing but his thoughts and memories. Very few times he had been able to catch a small night snake or yellow belly lizard, but it was hardly enough to fill himself. Plus there was the lack of water.

Orion, sadly, was finding himself struggling to survive. He was aching with blisters scattered across his back from the constantly beating sun up above. The pads of his feet were cracked and sore, his throat burned and his eyes were swollen.

He missed his friends, and he was sure that they missed him just as much.

This was a bad idea. Orion realized that now as he dragged himself back toward the barely visible forest. His body ached. It felt like he was being cooked alive, the hollowness of his bones causing everything to feel much too heavy. He collapsed several times, only two miles away from the forest when everything began to give out.

With the lack of hydration and decent food, Orion's body finally began to shut down. He fell onto his side again, his face planting against the boiling hot sand as time zoned out and blackness returned.

All he wanted... was freedom.

* * *

 

As Orion began to awaken, his eyelids still heavy and stinging, he slowly moved around, feeling something other than sand below his body. It was cooler. The air was nice and humid, making his parched throat sing out in delight. He was in a darker place; somewhere that wasn't the wasteful Sahara.

And he was being touched.

Orion shifted as he felt someone gently pressing against his back, cuddling almost. At first thought, he'd say it was Bumblebee or Cliffjumper, but the form was much too big. And when he felt a light nudge against his neck, warm breath seeping across his face, he knew that it wasn't anyone he recognized besides...

Waking up with a strangled groan, Orion flared out his claws as he tried to sit up, his neck suddenly throbbing in pain as his body forced him not to move too fast. He grunted, hissing at his instability and need for food and water which- when he opened his eyes- was right before him.

A small spring of water laid beside a pool of leaves and soft grass, and sitting beside it laid a freshly slaughtered hog.

"Welcome back, my new mate," said that deep, haunting voice.

It made Orion shudder as he struggled to look back at the grey dragon. "You~" he shuffled, trying to get away from the bigger dragon, "You-what are you doing? How did I get here?"

Megatron made a face like he himself was confused as to why the little dragon didn't know the answer to the question he asked. "In case you do not recall; I found you deep within the desert on the brink of collapse, and decided in that moment that I would bring you here, to my home," he explained with a hint of enthusiasm.

Orion scrunched his face up, secretly thankful for the bigger dragons rescue, but still unsettled. "Look," he said before the anger seeped out and he got uncontrollable; besides, he was too weak anyway, "I appreciate you rescuing me, truly, but I don't wanna be your mate. I don't wanna be anyone's mate, alright... I just want to be left alone."

"Oh, and why is that?" Megatron asked, deeply interested.

Clearly he wasn't going to be giving up easily. Orion sighed, so very tired and worn out. "My condition..." it wasn't a total lie, but it was far from the full extent of his reasoning, "No one would want me anyway..."

"I do," Megatron corrected and leaned in closer to the small, very attractive dragon, inhaling his intoxicating scent and breathing it out satisfyingly.

Orion just looked at him, looked at all he had done and wondered, "Why?"

Megatron tilted his head, squinting his eyes like the question was meaningless or just so obvious that Orion should already know. "Because you enhance me," he whispered, "In the past I had always been able to control my desires, but when I saw you... I knew I could not hold back any longer."

"But look at me!" Orion flopped his tail weakly, gesturing to his scar, "I'm wounded. You can't do anything about it, and I'm not about to let you abuse me to no end because you can't get a good mating cycle over with."

"Who ever said that I only wanted you under single impressions of mating? Clearly you are distressed about the idea that I possibly have no self control," Megatron snarled, "I am not as I appear on the outside, Orion Pax."

Orion looked down, avoiding Megatron’s stinging gaze as guilt flooded his heart. He knew he shouldn't underestimate other dragons, but he just couldn't help himself. He was distressed, distressed because he tried so hard not to be distressed, and that was harder than just about anything.

"Give me a chance," Megatron murmured, moving in close to the smaller dragon and smiling, his tone gentle as he nudged his side once, "Let me prove to you that I can be a good mate."

Orion felt his cheeks heating up, his voice caught in his throat as he stared at the other dragon. Honestly, he expected a lot worse to happen in the beginning when he saw Megatron. He expected to be immediately forced and mutilated- like he had seen so long ago- and then beaten for not being able to satisfy.

But this Megatron, he had saved him from the desert, taken him back to the forest and was being... Gentle and open with him. It was unreal, unlike anything he had expected.

"I... I..." Orion stammered, looking down at the ground and shaking his head, his eyes going everywhere like the answer he was looking for had been written in space, "I don't know, I..."

Orion's ears sagged and he lowered his head, nearly whining when he softly admitted, "I'm afraid."

Megatron, sensing his insecurity and denial, moved closer to the red and blue dragon and leaned down. Orion had flinched, his head back when the grey dragon's large snout pressed against the side of his fuzzy cheek, nuzzling him, blushing even more from the affectionate contact.

"Many dragons are always afraid when they are chosen. I know because I had a mate once... A long time ago," Megatron leaned back, rumbling with approval upon seeing the little dragon's sweet, adorable blush and flustered expression.

"What... What happened to them?" Orion wilted, suddenly overcome by a wave of sadness and remorse.

Megatron looked away, growling as he said roughly, "That is not important..." He sighed and calmed himself, looking back at the wincing dragon with a small frown, "What matters is that I treated them with utmost respect and care; nothing less. And I would treat you no less than the same."

Orion whimpered. He wasn't sure if he could do this. He had spent his whole life trying to avoid a mate, and now he was being persuaded by one! Primus, he really was a table turner.

"I'll give you a chance, but..." Orion took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, not believing that he was doing this, "But if I... If I can't take it or if I'm not happy then... Then will you let me go?"

"Yes," Megatron nodded and leaned in to nuzzle the sweet dragon again.

Orion Pax internally screamed at himself, thinking about how absolutely ridiculous this was, but he just couldn't help himself. A part of him felt bad for Megatron and his loss, while another part felt curious and interested in knowing exactly how he was going to be treated, especially if Megatron was so willing and understanding.

Let's hope he can prove him differently. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2~ EEEE!
> 
> Hello my fellow friends! I hope you all are doing well, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as much recently, but right now my biggest priority is making sure I pass these two classes so that I can move on in high school. Summer break is almost here though! And I promise that I will update everything and more :D
> 
> Anyway, back to this story... Please keep in mind that this fic is not universe specific, and also, Orion Pax might seem a little OOC but that's because he's still a youngling- kind of.
> 
> So... Sit back, read, enjoy, like, comment, fall asleep or do whatever floats your boat!

Orion lay with his face practically emerged in the fresh spring of Megatron's cave, his parched throat singing in content as his body began to hydrate. He was sprawled on his belly that was now thick and full from the hog Megatron provided him with this morning. Orion had to admit, he felt much better now.

"Mmm," Orion tiredly lifted his head, snout dripping with water as he mumbled in wonder, "How'd you afford to get this spring?"

"Talent," Megatron said from the other side of the cave where he laid back amongst himself and observed the little red and blue dragon as he enjoyed himself, "I was once a constructor of mountains- this being one of my greatest projects. The counselors were impressed and allowed me to keep it."

Orion lifted his head and looked back at the grey dragon with shocked eyes, his ears lifting, "You made this?"

Megatron smiled as he watched vast droplets of water fall from the small dragon's wet face; he certainly had chosen a rather innocently shameless mate. "Yes," he answered with a hint of smugness, "Though it wasn't entirely for free. My partner who had helped construct the cave decided he wanted it for himself. The counselors declined so we settled it off with a duel."

Orion had been in awe until the last part, his ears uncontrollably falling back and his brows slanting. "You fought him?" he asked softly, a little hint of fear in his tone.

Megatron noticed this and felt a touch of concern along with confusion. "It was a duel," he concluded, "We had to fight."

"Did you..." Orion Pax hesitated as he clenched his teeth, looking at the ground before looking back up at the bigger dragon, "Did you kill him?"

"No," Megatron answered and then punctuated further, "Primus, no. It was a duel; a friendly battle. Do you not know what a duel is?"

Orion shook his head, ears still tucked back.

Megatron made a face. This dragon was more inexperienced than he thought. And the look on his face.... What was that look? Fear, confusion, maybe even sadness.

It made the grey dragon question. "A duel is a contest where two dragons fight in order to gain honor or settle an agreement. Some minor injuries may be attained, but no one is killed."

Orion slowly relaxed, his body visibly settling down from it's tense state, his ears turning back forward once more. He smiled, "Sometimes me and Sentinel fight, but not for agreements or anything. Just play fight."

Megatron smiled back, thinking that play fight might be a great way to get through to the shy dragon's heart. "If you like play fight then perhaps we should engage in it sometimes...." He said with a smirk.

Orion looked at him with raised brows. "Oh... I'm not sure," he looked the big dragon up and down before lowering his head and timidly admitting, "I think you'd wipe the floor with me before I even got a chance to attack you."

"Oh really?" Megatron stood up on his big forelimbs and slowly started walking over to the sweet little dragon, "How can you be so sure?"

"I-I..." Orion's face flushed and he took a few steps back, suddenly very afraid that this dragon might try to fight him.

Megatron made a humming sound as he stopped before the little dragon, lowering his head and giving him a small rub against the cheek with his own. His pride contained when Orion gasped so cutely at the contact.

Orion cursed himself for allowing himself to get so paranoid and psychotic. He didn't mean to, but Megatron was just so... similar. He was tall, dark, and big, he had those lava red eyes and sharp fangs, his claws looked like they could tear into the deepest flesh. It made Orion's hidden chest of bad memories pop up, and he couldn't help but to lose himself in them at times.

But he had to remember that Megatron was Megatron. Not...

"I'm sorry..." Orion whispered, his aqua blue eyes closing as he lowered his head in a moment of self pity and shame.

Megatron paused at his quiet sorrow and tilted his head back. It was one thing to be timid and afraid of a new mate, but entirely another thing to be sorry for it. It was something that made Megatron both concerned and angry for he knew that something was wrong here. And he would find out one way or another.

"There is no need to apologize," Megatron said calmly, giving the sad dragon another small nuzzle against the cheek, "We'll save 'play fight' for another time, hm? For now, why don't you go see your friends? It has been a few days. Surely they are anxious to see you."

"Really?" Orion Pax asked in wonder, blushing once again at the soft contact as he stared up at the big dragon with wide, surprised eyes, "You'll let me go see them?"

At the adorable flutter the little dragon's ears made, Megatron couldn’t help but to smile widely, "Of course. You are my mate. Why would I have any reason to deny you of seeing your friends?"

"Well I-I just thought that- I mean I assumed you would...." Orion swallowed and shook his head, "Nevermind..."

Megatron nodded, showing that he meant not to force the true answer out of the little dragon. "Can I trust that you'll be back before the second moon?"

"That long?" Orion asked in bewilderment, his tail wagging a couple times, ears perking, "You'll let me see my friends that long? B-but what about you?"

"I'll be fine, my dear Orion," Megatron nodded and stepped away, "Go to your friends now, I will be waiting here."

Well, if there was one thing that was different then it was Megatron’s voice. It might have been low and rumbly and even kind of dark, but it was reassuring and... comforting.

"Thank you," Orion Pax said in deep appreciation and happiness, "Thank you so much! I'll be back soon!"

Megatron watched in content as the colorful dragon jumped and ran over to the spring, bending down to get one last drink before floundering out. But... The angle did give Megatron a clear view of the dragon's scar.

And it made no sense. A fall on the rocks would leave multiple craders and scrapes everywhere. Megatron would know because he had fallen on the rocks before and the scar was evident on his right shoulder where some of the fur was missing and multiple bumpy scars took its place. Orion's scar was completely straight, like a scratch by something with one claw, and it angled itself from the base of his tail, over his barely visible opening and part ways to his belly. It looked... planned.

Megatron wasn't sure what exactly happened but he knew that it had nothing to do with rocks.

Looking up at the dragon when he was finished drinking, Megatron smiled when Orion Pax turned back and waved at him before jumping on out the cave, sprinting toward the south to get to his friends.

Just another odd fact; Orion didn't fly.

* * *

 

When Orion made it to the south side of the island, he immediately ran to the nest where his friends were, panting as he finally saw them. "Bumblebee!" he shouted, panting as he ran faster, "Bulkhead, Prowl, I'm home!"

"Rian'?" Bumblebee tiredly lifted his head and peeked up from over the nest, Bulkhead laughing loudly beside him.

"Ha! He's home, I told you all he'd be back!" Bulkhead cheered.

"He's alive?!" Ratchet jumped up from behind Bumblebee and growled furiously.

Orion Pax came to a vast stop in front of the nest, his chest rising and falling quickly as he grinned at them. It was so good to be able to see all his friends again.

"I~"

"Nope!" Ratchet cut him off, shaking his head and stomping out of the nest right up to Orion, "I don't wanna hear it. You've been gone for three days- three days, Orion! Do you have any idea how worried I've been? An-and then you just decide to show up all happy and excited like nothing ever happened."

"But Ratchet~"

"Eh-eh! I'm not done," Ratchet sat on his rump and pointed his paw at the younger dragon, getting ready to lecture him to the other side of the universe before Orion quickly blabbed out.

"I was chosen."

"What?" Ratchet paused, his paw lowering to the ground while his eyes widened in disbelief, whispering, "You were?"

Orion nodded, "I ran away though... to the desert- I know, I know, it was a stupid decision but... he came."

"Who?" Ratchet asked, excited that Orion finally found a mate but suspicious about who it might be.

"His names Megatron," Orion said, remembering how kindly the bigger dragon had treated him.

Ratchet gapped in further disbelief, a hint of repulsion on his face, "Megatron chose you?"

Orion nodded, confused by Ratchet's alarmed face, "Why? What's wrong?"

Ratchet debated whether or not he should say it, because it could either help Orion's safety or cause him to go into hiding again. "Nothing," Ratchet said with a shaky smile, "Nothing. I'm happy for you, Orion. Is he treating you well?"

"Is he nice?!" Bumblebee squealed from the inside of the nest, looking up at his best friend and grinning.

Orion walked over to the little baby dragon and rubbed their noses together, sighing softly at the welcoming scent of his family, "Yes, he's very nice, Bee."

"Can he come to play?" Bumblebee asked with those big, round sparkling eyes.

Orion almost broke at how adorable it was, "Maybe, some time." He didn't have the heart to tell Bee that Megatron didn't seem to be a play kind of dragon, but he could excuse him later.

"Well congrats, buddy," Bulkhead cheered, coming up behind Orion and patting his back, "It's been- what? Two, three years now? I'm glad you finally found someone even if he is a criminal."

"What?" Orion froze.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet snapped, hitting the big green dragon on the shoulder.

"Oww! Well it's true!" Bulkhead jumped away and rubbed his arm, "You can't pretend that it's not possible, Ratchet, you need to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Orion asked, suddenly very worried and confused as he looked between the two dragons.

"Orion..." Ratchet sighed, looking at the grass before standing to his feet, "Come with me. There's something we need to discuss."

Orion Pax whined slightly but stood to follow anyway. Once they were a few yards away from the nest, he watched as Ratchet slowed down, his gaze locked on the ground as if he were repelled by the sky. It was a sight that concerned him greatly.

"I didn't want to tell you this because I knew it would frighten you, but Bulkhead is right. We can't pretend like it doesn't matter, especially since you're his mate now." Ratchet's voice even sounded disappointed.

"What are you talking about?" Orion Pax asked as he walked out to stand in front of the medic.

Ratchet looked up at him and gave him a thin frown, "A long time ago the counsel had banished Megatron to the desert on account of murdering his own daughter and mate, however, they allowed him to return when they found no evidence that it was him. To this day dragons still question what happened to his family, but no one knows for sure."

The story horrified Orion who's eyes dilated in fear. Ears lowering. "You mean he killed them?" he asked in a very short whisper.

"I don't know. No one knows," Ratchet shrugged and looked around a few times before his eyes settled back upon the young dragon, "All I know is that I was there when they found his mate and daughter, and I gotta say, the look on Megatron’s face was definitely beyond anything I had ever seen before. True anguish."

Orion slumped, his heart pounding, "A-and his family?"

"Not a scratch on them," Ratchet said, his lips pursing to the side, "He claims that it was a construction accident."

"And do you believe him?" Orion asked, desperate for some kind of reassurance.

Ratchet bit the inside of his lip and looked around at all the trees and landscapes, not quite answering.

"Ratchet," Orion spoke more firmly, "Do you believe him?"

"I don't know, alright," Ratchet gave in, his ears slumping as he whined, "I don't know..."

Well that didn't help at all. Orion felt his confidence spiral downwards and he dropped his gaze to the ground.

Ratchet empathized though, his head lifting as he brushed him with his paw, "But I can tell you this: if that dragon does anything to hurt you, shows any signs of hurting you then I want you to run away and come tell me, ok?"

Orion nodded.

He didn't know what to believe was true. Megatron seemed so kind and gentle; unlike a murderer. Orion honestly could not picture him killing his own daughter and mate. That was just barberic and Orion would know. Oh yes, he would definitely know the type of attitude a murderer and other types of dragons would have.

Megatron couldn’t be one.

* * *

 

Later that night when the first moon arose, Orion Pax headed back to the north in search for Megatron’s luxurious cave. After a whole day of chasing around his friends and playing nurse with Bumblebee and his other baby friends, he was quite worn out.

Despite the slight nervousness he felt while going back to the cave, Orion was a little delighted to be on his way to see Megatron. His mate. Maybe he caught another delicious hog, or-or maybe he even caught an alligator. Alligator was hard to catch but tasted so good. It was the first animal Orion had caught on his own, of course with a little help from...

Orion Pax stopped in the middle of the forest, his feet stiff in the damp grass. He froze, his heart pulsing in fear and in sadness when he remembered that dragon... That-that thing. That undefined thing!

Tears could be felt in his eyes. Orion blinked numerous times to keep them back as he shook his head. That dragon wasn't important anymore. Ok. None of it was important anymore! It's best to just not think about it.

As Orion headed back to the cave, just a few yards away, he started thinking: what if Megatron didn't get him anything to eat? What if he locked him up all night in the deepest depths of his cave? What if he... what if he hurt him?

Orion halted before the cave, feeling very insecure about his chances here but... Wasn't it worth it?

"Orion Pax?"

Orion gasped and looked up. Megatron was standing at the entrance to the cave, the bright full moon lighting up his dark silhouette.

"You're home early," Megatron pointed, taking a few steps down from his cave, "I've barely finished gathering our meal for the night. Did you see your friends?"

Orion mentally buried down his insecurity and shook his head. "Oh yeah, umm... I saw them, I just uh... Well I came home early because I was... I was hungry!"

Megatron raised a brow at Orion's short fake laugh and wondered what was wrong. Well, he guessed he couldn't really blame him, know? The dragon was obviously traumatized by some major event in his life, and Megatron was sure that it wasn't because of rocks.

"Good for you then," Megatron's voice heightened as he gestured to the cave, "I brought buffalo."

"Buffalo?" Orion mumbled, his mind full of wonder. Well it was no gator but it did sound good, "I've never tried buffalo before..."

"Oh really?" Megatron joined Orion Pax's side as they began walking to the cave entrance, "What do you eat then?"

"Elk, venison, sometimes bear if I get help," Orion explained as they walked, "Once we were able to take down these alligators and they tasted great, but it definitely wasn't for free."

Orion gestured to his side where multiple spots and indentations in his fur marked his past battle. "Bite mark," he said, smiling.

"Impressive," Megatron's voice made Orion brighten, "It must have been quite the experience."

"Oh it was," Orion said in his own astonishment, grinning at the stars, "Worth it though."

"I too had gained a few scars from hunting my own prey. Shark, I believe, is my greatest meal yet," Megatron stopped before the cave to allow the smaller dragon to enter first.

"You've eaten shark before?" Orion asked in shock. Although the gesture was that of kindness, Orion couldn't help but to feel slight unease at the thought of Megatron trapping him. However, the smell of fresh buffalo caught his attention and made his ears flutter.

Megatron watched him with amusement, "Mhm. Gamey but more delicious than any land based animals I've eaten before. Except the artic sharks; their meat is rather foul... And poisonous. I was sick for several days once when I ate one."

Orion laughed as he stopped in front of the Buffalo, looking back at the big grey dragon and grinning cheesily. "I think we've all been there," he rolled his eyes and murmured, "Take it from me. I ate cobra."

At the sight of the little dragon shuddering, Megatron walked in beside him and leaned down to nudge his side. "Even I am wise enough to know not to eat those kinds of reptiles."

"Hey, I didn't know, I was just... I was hungry, alright," Orion shrugged it off at the end.

Megatron hummed. Yeah sure, "Eat now, my dear Orion."

Orion couldn't be more happy to.

While they were eating, Orion had told Megatron a whole lot about his friends and the games they played, and was surprised to see that the grey dragon had been listening closely the whole time. It was something that warmed his heart and brought him joy, especially when Megatron told him about the little bits and pieces of himself.

When his belly was full, Orion had settled down in a little cozy corner of the cave and sighed as he laid down on his front. Buffalo wasn't no alligator but it definitely was good. "Thank you," Orion said as the grey dragon passed him.

"As my new mate, no thanks is needed," Megatron announced as he stood behind the little dragon, preparing to fold his legs to lay down, "For it is my job to care for you."

Orion looked at him through the dark of the cave, smiling even if it couldn't be seen. He almost thanked him again on account of his kindness, but pulled against it.

Thus with his belly full and eyes tired, Orion yawned and laid his head down over his paws, getting ready to say goodnight until he felt shifting behind him. Lifting his head, he was only just able to scoot a few feet away before a big paw wrapped around him and he was pulled against Megatron's warn, thick chest.

The action caused Orion to squeak, especially when he felt a few short licks beginning to happen on his head, "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Grooming you," Megatron said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Grooming me?" Orion asked, leaning his head forward and trying to get away, "Why?"

"Because it's what mates do," Megatron continued with his pampering, nuzzling the timid dragon's neck before licking it, "It will help keep other alphas from bothering you."

Orion blushed, stilling his attempt to get away when the ministrations started to feel good, especially on the back of his neck and head. "Really?" he whispered, half listening, "I didn't know that..."

Megatron couldn’t say that he was surprised that Orion Pax didn't know what grooming meant for a mating couple, but he could show him. "Just relax," he cooed, licking down the Dragon's back.

After a tense moment, feeling no pain or force, Orion eventually began to relax, leaning back against the big dragon and laying his head down. He wasn't sure why, but the grooming was starting to feel really good. Megatron’s warmth seeped into his own fragile frame, and his licks and nuzzles filled him up with comforting, tingly senses.

Uncontrollably, Orion started to purr as his fur grew damp and Megatron’s hefty musk transferred into his body. Megatron licked over and across his neck, shoulders and back, just now getting to his wings.

Orion gasped. His wings were small, delicate and oh so sensitive. He usually spent most of his time keeping them tucked away from harm, and that's why Megatron was so honored when Orion laid them out before him, silently asking for more grooming.

Gently, Megatron licked down the middle of the soft, delicate wings, smiling at the sound of his content mate's purring. He nuzzled softly at the fragile wings and licked along the expanse of them, getting them damp and clean and covered with his scent.

Considering how soft and tiny Orion's wings were, Megatron assumed that he never flied much, or better, he never learned. Which ever, he had wings from that of a newborn; soft, small and delicate. While Megatron’s wings, widely used and experienced, were lost of fur and had scrapes and calluses, he was no longer sensitive there.

But Orion was definitely sensitive. If Megatron could remember, he did run very fast...

Yawning again, Orion kneaded at the ground slowly as he began to drift off into sleep, enjoying the surprisingly gentle and relaxing grooming cycle from behind.

"Goodnight... my dear Orion Pax," Megatron whispered, leaning up to give his mate a small nuzzle against the cheek, but Orion was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait till Megatron learns where that scar really came from. There'll be ashes everywhere :D
> 
> I had to put it again *shrugs innocently* But we will find out! Also, I'll edit this later, I'm too lazy to now....


End file.
